Dignity, Pride, worthlessness
by oh mon dieu
Summary: Ashley is in therapy for performing reckless and rebellious actions.  In therapy she reveals the real reason to why she has been acting against the norms, she lost her dignity, her mind, and her sanity.


I don't own shitttttt. Feel free to comment and give direct criticism.

-Ashley is going to therapy because she's been acting up, different than a normal teenager should. Of course to a family of such standards like the Banks, this was not allowed. Least to their knowledge, their poor little girl held such great secrets, secrets no one should have to bear or even witness.

"AHHHHHHH! PAUL STOP!"

"Hilary…? Are you ok?" I wondered up her spiral staircase with caution. Last time she heard her sister cry for help her boyfriend was tickling her to the point where she couldn't breathe. This time was different, her voice seemed scattered, frightened.

"Paul I told you no! Get off of me!"

As I approached Hils bedroom, the door flew open so I ran into my room which was the closest room for me to hide in. Before I could shut the door..he was there…

"Ashley come here!" he said it so harshly. All I could do was sit on my bed, shaking, hoping he wouldn't come any closer. "Bitch, what did I tell you?"

Paul entered my room, he shut the door when he heard Hilary opening her door. He motioned to me to be quiet as Hilary passed by my room, down the stairs, till I could no longer hear her footsteps. Paul inched closer and closer to me, I could feel his anger and rage. His face was bright red, it looked as if Hilary had hit him…hard.

"Paul, please get out of my room. Hilary would not like this at all."

His phone went off…beep beep boop boop. He flipped open his phone and received a text message from Hilary. "Paul I'm sorry I hit you, Come back in 15? I had to run to the store, we can talk about it then ok?"

He flipped his phone shut, turned and locked my door, and started to run his hands through my hair.

"Paul please get away from me." I moved away in fear. He knew I was going to run. He grabbed me by the arm and threw me on the bed.

"Bitch keep your mouth shut!" He said as he ripped my pants off.

I screamed in pain as he threw his body on top of mine, covered my mouth and entered me.

"Bitch, your sister put up quite a fight, but you..uhh, damn your tight..i love it. Your so fucking tight."

Tears ran down my cheeks as he continued to go deeper and deeper with each thrust. I was shaking with pain, my legs were pinned, his hand covered my mouth…I prayed for the moment it was over. After about ten minutes, he got up, looked me up and down, kissed me on the forehead and told me it was all going to be ok as long as I kept my mouth shut. If I told anyone, I would look like a slut and I would break my sister's heart. He heard Hilary coming up the stairs, she walked right past once again and into her room. As he headed for the door, he turned to me and said, "Well, you're not a virgin anymore kid." He left my room and headed to Hilary's.

I sat up, shaking. Something was running down my leg, I looked down to see blood mixed with a stream of his cum as it crept down my leg onto my sheets. I ran into the bathroom, I was disgusted, I wanted nothing more but to shower off him, his scent, his odor, just him. I wanted to die.

"Ashley, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I'm not a little bitch who ruins their family with a pathetic rape story! I may not have dignity towards myself, but towards my family and towards the world, I put on a smile like nothing is wrong. You told me this conversation was in complete confidentiality. You cannot reveal a word I just told you unless you want to be sued." Ashley looked at her therapist with a stern look. She had just revealed the cause of her behaviors and her negativity to the world. Her withdrawal from her friends, her family, everything was caused by this one kid. "And the worst part about it, Hilary took him back after their fight. He told her he wouldn't push her to do something she didn't want to do and that he would wait for her. He comes to the house a lot, and every time I see him, he winks at me and smiles…the only thought that runs through my mind is..God please not today.."


End file.
